1. Field of the Invention
The present invention related to holographic data storage methods.
2. Related Art
Perhaps the most promising design for a holographic data storage system (HDS System) employs a page based architecture where the Fourier transform of a data page is interfered in the holographic media with a plane wave reference beam, see FIG. 1. Fourier Transformation is accomplished using a High NA Fourier Transform (FT) lens. High data density is achieved in the system through angle multiplexing and polytopic multiplexing, see K. Anderson, K. Curtis, “Polytopic multiplexing,” Opt. Lett., 29, 1402-1404 (2004) and K. Anderson, et al, “How to write good books,” Invited talk, ODS Proceedings (2006), the entire contents and disclosures of which are hereby incorporated by reference. While, mathematically, the Fourier Transform (FT) operation is shift invariant, this invariance is limited in real optical systems due to aberrations in the FT lens. This fact, coupled with the tilt and thermal requirements of high NA holographic storage systems in thick media can make media position tolerances and optical design difficult, see A. Hoskins, et al, “Tolerances of a Page-Based Holographic Data Storage System”, Invited talk, ODS Proceedings (2007), the entire contents and disclosure of which is hereby incorporated by reference.